Tu m'appartiens
by Wado21
Summary: Sanji est un très bon cuisinier de très grande renommée qui a tout pour être heureux. Malheureusement, son passé va le rattraper. (UA)
1. Chapter 1

**Tu m'appartiens**

 **.**

 **Bonjour ! Bienvenue sur ma première fanfiction à chapitres ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Je dois d'abord vous préciser que cette histoire est assez dure, donc âmes sensibles, s'abstenir !**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages ne n'appartiennent malheureusement pas.**

 **Chapitre 1**

Sanji était un cuisinier de très grande renommée. Il était connu pour ses délicieux repas préparés avec amour. Il donnait à manger à tout le monde, aux riches comme aux pauvres. Il dirigeait un grand restaurant avec son père adoptif Zeff appelé Le Baratier. Hormis pour la cuisine, il n'avait d'yeux que pour les femmes. Et oui, cet homme était un séducteur de première classe, possédant un radar dans son cerveau à tout ce qui porte une grosse poitrine et était un véritable gentleman. De plus, il n'était pas laid. Plutôt grand, mesurant un mètre quatre-vingts, des cheveux blonds et de beaux yeux azurs. Le seul petit inconvénient, était ses sourcils ridiculement entortillés.

Mais cet homme possédait un terrible secret, un secret si effrayant qu'il en cauchemardait chaque nuit.

Or, il ne laissait rien paraître. Il continuait à séduire et à cuisiner de bons petits plats.

Un soir, alors que les serveurs faisaient la grève, le blond dût troquer son tablier à la serviette de serveur. Zeff lui hurla :

"- Sanji ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends de prendre la commande de la table quatre, petit merdeux ?!

\- Arrête de crier, vieux schnock ! J'y vais à ta putain de table !"

Il saisit un plateau et se dirigea vers le ou la commanditaire. Il se consola en pensant que c'était peut-être une belle femme. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était un homme, de plus, mal habillé, portant un gros blouson et une casquette bien enfoncée dans son crâne, ne permettant ni de voir ses cheveux, ni ses yeux. Le cuistot se dit que ce type prendra le premier plat qu'il lira sur la carte. Il salua ce mystérieux client :

"-Bonjour monsieur, avez-vous choisi ?

-Je prendrai la spécialité du chef... "

Sanji lâcha le plateau. Cette voix, non, ce n'était pas possible ! Il avait fui le Japon juste pour s'échapper de lui mais voilà qu'il l'avait retrouvé ! Cet homme, non, ce monstre, son cauchemar, était là, devant lui sans nul doute. Le blond était tout pâle, il suait à grandes gouttes, il tremblait de partout. Son cerveau lui ordonnait de courir, mais ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. Il vit son unique oeil gris métallique se poser sur lui. Son regard si effrayant le transperça de part en part. L' espace d'un instant, il crut être un pauvre rongeur coincé entre les énormes griffes d'un tigre. Un tigre, oui, c'était bien ce qu'il était. Une bête féroce, impitoyable et sanguinaire, prenant plaisir à chasser et à tuer ces proies. Il fit son sourire carnassier et murmura :

"Un problème, Love Cook ?"

Il déglutit.

"- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça, enfoiré, grinça-t-il.

\- Je t'appelle comme je veux, Love Cook.

\- Ordure..."

Il ricana.

"- Je t'avais dit que je ne te lâcherai

pas et tu sais pourquoi ?"

Le cuisinier ne répondit rien. L'homme se leva, puis se pencha à son oreille et lui sussurra en japonais :

"Parce que tu m'appartiens..."

 **Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! On se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui ont ajouté cette fic à leurs favoris, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! Encore merci ! Je vous poste donc le second chapitre !**

Sanji courrait. Il courrait et ne s'arrêtait pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-il sur lui ? Question stupide ! Il voulait tout simplement finir le travail de la dernière fois et lui faire payer ce qu'il lui a fait. Rien qu'en y pensant, son corps fut parcouru de spasmes.

Roronoa Zoro... C'est le nom de cet homme, de son amant. Sanji était en fait bisexuel. « Ça ne sert à rien de fuir, Cook !"

Merde. Il l'avait rattrapé. Mais cela n'étonnait pas Sanji. Il rattrapait toujours ses proies.

"Comment ai-je pu aimer un connard pareil ?" Se demanda Sanji.

Tout le dégoûtait en lui. Sa façon de penser, ses goûts vestimentaires et même son métier, car, Zoro était en fait un dangereux tueur yakuza. C'est en le prenant en flagrant délit à faire son travail que tout s'était déclenché. Tout...

Soudain, il sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule et fut violemment plaqué contre le mur. Il ferma les yeux sous le choc. Il se risqua d'ouvrir un œil pour voir son agresseur. Cet enfoiré... Il avait son rictus démoniaque collé sur ses lèvres. Or, il ne put s'empêcher de dire avec sarcasme :

" -Ça m'étonne que tu aies réussi à trouver ton chemin avec ton sens de l'orientation foireux, Marimo !

-Je t'emmerde, Sourcil en Vrille.

-Ce n'est pas très malin de ta part de me plaquer ainsi dans cette rue.

-Nous sommes seuls, Cook. Juste toi et moi. "

Zoro approcha ses lèvres de celles de Sanji mais celui-ci le repoussa d'un coup de pied. Il cracha :

"Ne me touche pas, bâtard !"

Le tueur grogna. Il approcha tout de même son visage près du cuistot. Ce dernier put voir clairement la cicatrice qui longeait à la verticale son œil gauche fermé à jamais. Il sentit aussi son souffle chaud sur sa peau blanche et une odeur musquée, métallique et aussi de sueur l'enivra. Le monde commençait à tourner autour de lui. Cet homme, avait le don de le rendre complètement dingue. Il était dingue de lui. Soudain, un coup de poing s'abattit sur sa joue droite qui le sonna. Il n'eût pas le temps de se reprendre, qu'il se prit une gifle puis un autre coup dans le ventre. Le borgne l'attrapa par le bras, et le traina jusqu'à un appartement dans un coin de rue.

Le blond reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Il se risqua à ouvrir un œil, puis deux. Il faisait sombre. Il attendit un peu pour que son regard s'habitue à l'obscurité. Il essaya de se lever mais quelque chose à son poignet l'en empêcha. Il le regarda et vit qu'il était attaché à un lit par des menottes.

"L'enfoiré... Pensa-t-il, il est toujours aussi méfiant."

Un bruit venant de la poignée de la porte attira son attention. Cette dernière tourna et la porte s'ouvrit. Son kidnappeur se tenait là, devant l'entrée. Il ferma doucement la porte et avança doucement, mais d'un pas lourd vers le blondinet. Il s'arrêta devant lui, et le contempla longuement. Le cuisinier n'osait dire mot. Puis, le yakuza le contourna et alluma une vieille lampe dont l'éclairage était faible. Sanji put enfin voir la toison verte qui le caractérisait tant. Voyant que le regard de son vis-à-vis était posé sur son corps, il se demanda quel était le problème avec ce dernier. Il baissa lui aussi les yeux sur celui-ci et se retint de justesse de ne pas pousser un petit cri qui était tout, sauf viril. Il était nu comme un ver. Zoro avait dû le déshabiller pendant qu'il était encore dans les vapes.

"Enfoiré... Je t'avais interdit de me toucher !" S'énerva-t-il.

Le vert ricana. Il était vrai que le Love Cook était très pudique.

"- Cook, tu ne vas pas commencer à faire ta fillette maintenant ! Le railla-t-il.

\- Pauvre con !"

Il ricana de nouveau. Qu'est-ce que ça lui avait manqué, ces joutes verbales avec l'entortillé du sourcil.

"-Pourquoi m'as-tu deshappé ?

\- T'es plus con que je ne l'imaginais. D'après toi, qu'est-ce qu'on fait nu, la nuit, dans un lit ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu vas me..."

Sanji n'avait pu terminer cette phrase, tellement il était horrifié par la suite. Des images du passé revinrent en force dans son cerveau. Il prit sa tête entre ses deux mains. Il haletait et suait à grandes gouttes. Le balafré releva avec deux doigts son menton et lui dit d'une voix douce, dont lui-même s'étonna:

"Calme-toi, respire doucement..."

Voyant que le blond ne l'écoutait pas, il le prit, d'instinct, dans ses bras. Le blondin se calma peu à peu. Ce fut au tour de Zoro de s'enivrer du cuistot. Sa peau pâle contre la sienne bronzée, sa respiration dans son cou. Il sentait son odeur. Celle de cigarette, mais aussi de multiples épices, qu'il touchait chaque jour. Le vert s'écarta un peu, puis plongea son œil gris dans celui bleu azur de son ex-amant. Une pupille magnifique, hypnotisante, dont on pouvait se perdre pendant des heures. Sans réfléchir, il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce fut un baiser chaste. Il lui mordit la lèvre inférieure pour l'obliger à ouvrir la bouche où il en profita pour y engouffrer sa langue.

Un coup de genou dans le ventre le fit revenir à la réalité. Sanji le regardait, tremblant, la respiration saccadée. Furieux, Zoro lui donna un coup de poing si fort qu'il fit tomber le blond du lit. Le pauvre homme cracha du sang.

Sanji ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait laissé le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, après tout ce qu'il lui a fait, à lui et à d'autres, et voulait lui faire ! C'était incompréhensible ! Mais voilà qu'il avait retrouvé ses esprits et lui avait clairement montré que maintenant, il devait y avoir une limite entre eux. Or, le tueur refusait hélas cette limite, même si ce n'était pas surprenant de sa part. Mais voilà que ce dernier s'empara de ses cheveux et le plaqua sur le lit. Il donna un second coup de poing pour sonner le blond, puis retira tous ses habits. Ayant retrouver ses esprits, le cuisinier lança un regard noir, mais déglutit très vite. Il vit le corps nu et musclé du Marimo, ainsi que sa longue cicatrice qui barrait son torse à la diagonale.

Ce dernier l'embrassa goulument. Puis lui mordilla les lobes d'oreilles. Ce fut ensuite au tour des tétons de subir le même sort. Il tendit au plus petit deux doigts. Il lui ordonna :

"Lèche."

L'uke tourna la tête pour montrer son refus. Le vert lui donna une droite qui lui péta l'arcade sourcilière. Le sang commençait à dégouliner. Le pauvre blond fut obliger de lécher les doigts de son violeur. Quand il eut fini, Zoro les pénétra dans Sanji. Ce dernier hurla. Il laissa ses doigts ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il atteignit sa prostate. Le blond laissa échapper un cri. Le vert lui mordit la nuque jusqu'au sang. Il susurra :

"Ce sera la marque qui prouvera une bonne fois pour toute que tu m'appartiens !"

Et sans plus de cérémonies, il pénétra violemment son membre dans Sanji qui grinça des dents. Ce fut ainsi que commencèrent de douloureux va-et-vient. Le cuisinier pleurait à chaudes larmes, il avait tout fait pour éviter de subir une nouvelle fois la même chose, il était revenu chez son père adoptif, avait changé de nom de famille, s'était de nouveaux amis, une nouvelle vie, mais le destin est cruel. Tout ce qu'il avait fui l'avait rattrapé, son passé, ainsi que son amant.

Alors, il se souvint. De la fameuse nuit fatidique.

 **Hé, hé… Oui, je suis sérieuse, je vous laisse sur ça, et pardonnez-moi pour ce lemon un peu pathétique, je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour en écrire. Pardon !**

 **Sur ceux, à la prochaine !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Bonsoir ! Encore merci à ceux qui ont ajouté cette fic aux favoris, ainsi qu'à ceux qui la lisent. En avant pour le chapitre 3 !**

 **Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi.**

 _Tokyo, deux ans plus tôt._

Sanji rentrait tard de son travail, il a eu beaucoup de clients ce soir-là. Voulant revenir le plus tôt chez lui pour rejoindre son petit ami et éviter de faire des mauvaises rencontres, il voulut couper par une ruelle. Alors qu'il s'avançait dans cette petite rue, un spectacle aussi inattendu qu'affreux se trouva devant ses yeux. Zoro, son compagnon, se trouvait là, devant un cadavre dépourvu de tête, tenant dans sa main un katana dont la lame était ensanglantée. Mais, ce qui horrifia le plus le jeune homme, c'était le rictus carnassier qui déformait les lèvres de son amant, il put aussi voir dans son regard, une lueur malsaine, démoniaque, meurtrière. Le pauvre blond, resta abasourdi devant ce spectacle mais, son cerveau lui hurla de s'enfuir, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

Deux heures plus tard, l'assassin était rentré. Quand il le vit, le cuisinier lui cracha :

"Alors, Monsieur est un tueur ?! T'es un yakuza, pas vrai ?!"

Le vert fronça les sourcils.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qui t'as dit ça ? Demanda-t-il.

-Te fous pas de moi, je t'ai vu !

-Qu'as-tu vu ?!

-Je t'ai vu buter quelqu'un, tout à l'heure, dans une ruelle. Tu l'as fait de sang froid, j'ai vu ton regard, et tu étais même content de ce que tu as fait, ne me démens pas, j'ai vu ton sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là ? Gronda-t-il.

-Je... Je voulais rentrer plus vite... Et c'est là que...

-Ça t'as choqué, on dirait..."

Le cuisinier n'osa pas répondre. Le regard perçant son homme l'oppressait.

"-Tu... Tu étais différent, bégaya-t-il, j'avais l'impression d'être face à une bête sauvage. Tu étais... Vraiment effrayant.

-Et... Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

-Je... Je... Je pense, qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on s'éloigne l'un de l'autre, d'accord ? Tu comprends, cela vaut mieux pour nous deux. Tu sais, c'est pas facile comme nouvelle, alors... Il vaut mieux, pour l'instant, de prendre un peu de distance..."

À ce moment là, le vert éclata. Il saisit son amant à la gorge, et commença à l'étrangler.

"Alors comme ça, tu sous-entends que je suis un monstre ?! Je ressemble à une bête sauvage ?! Je te fais peur ?! Tu veux prendre de la distance avec moi ?! Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Tu m'appartiens ! Tu es à moi ! Putain Sanji, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Est-ce mon boulot qui te dégoûte ?! Et bien oui, tu avais vu juste ! Je suis un yakuza, et alors ? Savoir que je tue t'horrifie, te fais peur ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'effraie à ça ? Tu ne comprends pas, toi aussi, que j'aime tuer, mais que je t'aime toi aussi ?! Bordel, pourquoi ? Tu es différent des autres, tu es parfait ! L'idée que tu t'éloignes de moi m'est insupportable ! Alors non, je ne comprends pas ! "

Le blond commençait à manquer d'air. Le vert, voyant cela, le lâcha. Pendant que Sanji reprenait de l'air, Zoro saisit son sabre et mis la lame proche du cou du cuistot, tellement proche, qu'un léger filet de sang s'échappa. Il lui ordonna de se lever, ce qu'il fit docilement. Ensuite, il lui commanda d'aller dans la chambre, puis de se déshabiller. Le blond, menacé par un homme bien plus musclé que lui et tenant un sabre extrêmement tranchant, ne put que lui obéir. Après avoir exécuté les ordres, le yakuza le poussa sur le lit, et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Il approcha sa lame près de la joue du blond et fit une légère estafilade. Le sang commençait à dégouliner. Le vert approcha sa langue et lapa le liquide carmin. Sanji commençait à être excité. Mais le tueur n'en avait pas fini. Il lui donna un coup de poing qui lui cassa le nez.

"Tu tiens beaucoup à tes mains, pas vrai ? Dit Zoro."

Sanji le regarda, effaré. Tout d'un coup, le vert lui planta son arme dans la paume de sa main. Il hurla de douleur. Par pur sadisme, l'assassin tournoya sa lame sur elle-même.

"-Salaud ! Salaud ! Grinça Sanji, les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, ricana-t-il. Crois moi, je vais te montrer à qui tu appartiens."

La virilité du vert, excitée par le sang, le corps et les cris du Cook, s'était durcit. Sans plus attendre, il l'entra dans le blond et commença à faire de violents va-et-vient. Sanji lui criait, le suppliait d'arrêter. Mais Zoro ne l'écoutait pas, au contraire, il se réjouissait des réactions de son vis-à-vis. Ils étaient partis pour se rendre au septième ciel. Étant concentré sur tâche, le plus grand avait lâché son sabre. Le blond l'ayant remarqué, saisit le sabre et le dirigea en direction de Zoro. Ce dernier, voyant la lame s'approcher dangereusement de sa tête, s'écarta pour ne pas avoir le crâne fendu en deux, mais pas assez, car la lame trancha son œil gauche à la verticale. Il hurla de douleur. Il posa ses mains sur son globe oculaire endolori. Sanji en profita pour s'enfuir, mais la porte était fermée à clef. Se retournant pour aller la chercher, il se figea en voyant Zoro vert de rage, tenant d'une main son épée, et de l'autre son œil ensanglanté. Il hurla :

"-Tu vas me le payer, enfoiré d'Ero-Cook ! Espèce de salaud... Non seulement tu me fais ça, à moi, mais en plus tu essayes de te faire la malle ! Tu vas le regretter... "

Le blond était tétanisé, il sentait sa fin proche. Soudain, il entendit un grand bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna, et vit la porte défoncée, et se tenait debout devant eux deux, leur ami, Ace. Cet homme était un jeune voyou mais pas méchant, il connaissait le couple depuis trois ans. Ce dernier s'écria :

"-Salut la compagnie ! J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas trop ! Ah ! Et désolé pour votre porte.

-Ace ! S'écria le cuistot fou de joie.

-Yo ! Mmhh ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? Demanda-t-il en les regardant, enfin, tous les deux. Pourquoi t'es tout nu, Sanji ? Et pourquoi tu fais cette tête-la ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Zoro, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu lui as fait quelque chose ?

\- Ace ! Gueula le vert, dégage tout de suite ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec le Cook ! Casse-toi !"

Il fonça sur le brun dont il le blessa au flanc mais, ce dernier sortit son couteau et le planta dans l'épaule du tueur. Profitant de l'instant où le vert grognait de douleur et retirait le poignard, Ace ignora la douleur et saisit le bras de Sanji puis l'emmena avec lui. En bas, ils prirent la moto du brun et s'en allèrent de cet endroit maudit. La route fut dure car les yeux d'Ace voyaient de plus en plus flous. Ils arrivèrent heureusement à l'appartement du tatoué.

Là-haut, le propriétaire demanda, en soignant sa blessure, au blond tremblant :

"-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi Zoro a pété un câble comme ça ?

-J... J'ai découvert qu'il était un...un tueur yakuza... Je l'ai vu... Après je lui ai demandé de...de mettre un peu de distance en...entre nous. Il... Il ne l'a pas supporté et il m'a...m'a...

-Il t'a quoi ?

-Il m'a... Violé... "

Ace le regarda, sidéré. Il balbutia :

"-Que... Quoi ?! Mais comment... Pourquoi... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ?

-Il... Il a dit que je lui appartenait. Il est devenu complété fou... Non, en fait il l'était sûrement bien avant, mais je l'aimais trop pour l'avoir remarqué.

-L'enfoiré... Au fait, qu'est-il arrivé à tes mains ? Tu en prends soin, d'habitude...

-C'est... C'est encore lui qui a fait ça.

-Putain le gros connard ! Il est complètement malade ! C'est un psychopathe ou quoi ?!

-Je... Je dirais plus psychotique...

-Mouais bon, on ne va pas chipoter sur les détails.

-Oui, tu as raison.

-Ecoute, ici c'est bien trop dangereux pour toi. Il vaudrait mieux que tu partes.

-Que... Quoi ?

-Zoro est un dangereux et redoutable tueur. Il retrouvera vite ta trace et te violera à nouveau, voire même te tuera.

-Dis... Tu savais plus le boulot de Zoro ? Parce qu'à t'entendre parler, on jurerait que oui."

Il y eut un temps de silence. Le brun, mal à l'aise prit enfin la parole :

"-Et bien, oui, je le savais.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?!

-Mais je croyais qu'il te l'avais dit ! Crois-moi, je t'en prie !

\- Bon, ça va, je te crois... Bordel, ras le bol qu'on me cache des trucs ! Et maintenant je vais apprendre quoi ? Que t'as frère caché qui a mystérieusement disparu mais qu'il est réapparu récemment et est le numéro deux de la plus grande entreprise mondiale ?! Ou alors que tu as un autre frère qui est le fils du grand milliardaire Monkey D. Dragon, et il porte un ridicule chapeau de paille ?!

-Euh... Et bien en fait, oui.

-Oh putain...

-Je ne te l'avais pas dit ?

-Non !

-Ah, merde alors.

-À chaque fois que tu voulais me

dire un truc important, tu t'endormais, puis tu oubliais !

-Oui, bon, assez rigoler. Reparlons de ton départ.

-Mais... Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il te retrouvera ! Ne sous-estime pas la mafia, là-bas, on sait tout sur tout. Il faudra aussi que tu changes de nom, c'est beaucoup plus prudent.

-Je... Je pourrais aller en France, mon père adoptif y habite.

-En France ? Mais c'est génial ! Mon petit frère Luffy, celui qui porte un chapeau de paille y habite !

-Sérieux ?!

-Ouais ! Tu lui diras bonjour de ma part !

-Mais toi, tu ne pars pas ? Il voudra sûrement te tuer, après que tu m'aies aidé...

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis sous la protection du clan Shirohige, il ne peut pas m'arriver grand chose ! Et puis, je ne peux abandonner Père après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi."

Il ponctua sa phrase avec un grand sourire. Sanji aussi sourit. Il était vrai que le clan Shirohige, dirigé par le vieux Edward Newgate, était le plus puissant clan du Japon, et que le brun était sous sa protection. Ce clan était aussi connu pour que tout les membres appellent Newgate "Père", lui-même les appelant "Mes fils". Il était très respecté, même par les policiers, et le blond savait ô combien Ace était attaché à lui. Malheureusement, les années ont de plus en plus raison de lui, et le vieil homme souffre, à cause de cela, de maladie.

"C'est d'accord, dit le cuisinier, j'irai faire un petit coucou à ton frère. Et désormais, je m'appelle Kurohashi Sanji !"

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Hélas, ils furent coupés par la sonnerie SMS du portable du tatoué. Ce dernier soupira mais regarda tout de même le message.

"-Merde ! S'écria-t-il.

-Quoi ? Demanda le blond, inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est Zoro.

-Quoi ?!

-Regarde."

Il regarda le portable. Il y lut :

"Je sais que tu es en ce moment avec Ace, donc tu devrais lire ce message. Je ne te lâcherai pas comme ça, où que tu sois, où que tu iras, je te retrouverai. Crois-moi, je rattrape toujours mes proies.

Ace, quant à toi, tu paieras pour ce que tu as fait."

Ils se regardèrent, livides. D'un accord commun, ils préparèrent des affaires pour le cuisinier, cherchèrent un avion pour Paris puis préparèrent des faux papiers.

Quelques jours plus tard, Sanji s'envola pour la France. Trois mois plus tard, il apprit aux infos le massacre du clan Shirohige, dont Ace, qui a été retrouvé égorgé.

 **Ça va ? Vous allez bien ? Vous avez encore le moral ? Si oui, tant mieux, si non bah… tant pis !**

 **À bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4

. **Chapitre 4**

 **Bonsoir ! Aujourd'hui est un jour important, le film One Piece Gold est sorti au cinéma. Je vous le recommande vivement, il est génial ! Mais assez parler du 13e film de la série, je vous poste le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Bonne lecture !**

 _Paris, dans le présent._

Les larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler sur ses joues. Il avait mal. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il espérait tellement que tout ceci soit un cauchemar, qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller, seul, tranquille dans sa chambre. Ô comme il aurait aimé que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve ! Mais que la réalité était cruelle ! Les coups de reins de Zoro étaient de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus violents, de plus en plus douloureux. Le sang coulait. De son nez, de ses lèvres et de son entre-jambes. Il criait :

"Salaud ! Salaud ! Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait, à Ace, à moi, et à toutes tes autres victimes !"

Mais l'autre riait, d'un rire malsain, sadique, d'un fou. Il s'en fichait, il aimait faire souffrir, torturer, violer, tuer. C'était encré en lui, et ne pouvait s'y défaire. C'était dans sa nature. La vie ne lui avait pas fait de cadeaux, il n'en avait pas fini de la faire payer.

Orphelin, il avait vécu dans un monde où seul règne la loi du plus fort. La seule personne qu'il avait vraiment aimé, était sa sœur, Kuina. Mais un jour, elle fut assassinée. Fou de rage, il traqua le meurtrier, puis, lorsqu'il le trouva, il le battit à mort. À ce moment-là, il se sentit bien, mais cela ne dura pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter cela ? Pourquoi la lui avait-on enlevé ? Pourquoi devait-il subir ça ? Pourquoi les autres sont-ils heureux ?

Il voulait faire payer au monde le péché de l'insouciance, du bonheur. Il voulait retrouver le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait tué l'assassin de sa sœur. Et il tua. Il tua encore, et encore, et encore, et encore.

Or, lorsqu'il avait rencontré Sanji, une lumière s'était réveillée, et une chaleur avait fait fondre son cœur de glace, son regard lui rappelait Kuina. Il voulait le garder, il voulait qu'il reste avec lui pour toujours. Mais sa première passion était loin d'être oubliée. C'était devenu une drogue dont il ne pouvait s'en défaire. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, il était trop tard.

Mais voilà que le blond voulait le quitter. Décidément, le destin était un sacré salaud. Alors la même rage qu'il avait connu à la mort de Kuina s'empara de lui, et décida, encore une fois, d'assouvir ses pulsions malsaines.

La douleur était insupportable, aussi bien que physiquement que psychiquement. Le blond craquait. Il suppliait au vert entre deux râles de douleur d'arrêter. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas fini de jouer. Il saisit le briquet du cuistot et lui brûla les pieds, puis le bout des doigts. Le torturé lui hurla de l'achever, ce que le vert ne fit pas. À la place, il taillada les jambes et les mains de sa victime, encore, et encore, et encore.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait mal, bordel ! Il allait devenir fou ! Il lui avait carrément demandé de l'achever tellement il n'en pouvait plus. Il sentait la Mort le regarder et ricaner. Cette bâtarde voulait qu'il souffre le plus possible. Mais, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter tout cela ? Soudain, elle s'approcha lentement de lui, elle lui tendit la main. Enfin ! Les souffrances allaient bientôt disparaître. Elle allait enfin l'emmener dans le Royaume des Morts. Sanji leva la sienne, mais quand il allait la toucher, elle disparu. Quoi ? Ce n'était pas encore son heure ? Il tourna la tête et vit que Zoro s'était retiré de lui. Il ferma les yeux de soulagement.

Soudain, une énième douleur apparu, plus forte que les autres. Il sentait son sang couler abondamment sur lui. Il ouvrit les yeux, et là, il le vit. Le sabre de son amant était planté dans son cœur. Il leva les yeux vers lui. Il avait toujours son fameux sourire carnassier collé aux lèvres, puis son regard avait la même lueur que ce fameux soir, il y a deux ans, cette lueur malsaine, démoniaque et meurtrière. Ce fut sa dernière vision du monde.

Zoro était allongé au côté du cadavre de son aimé. Il lécha le liquide carmin qui s'écoulait depuis la poitrine puis l'embrassa. Il murmura :

"Je te l'avais dit, Sanji, tu m'appartiens."

 **Nooon ! S'il vous plaît ne me tuez pas, je veux voir l'arc Wa no Kuni, moi ! Sinon, j'espère que cela vous a plu… ou pas.**

 **À bientôt !**


End file.
